Get To The Point
by Spoot Poot
Summary: Heero/Duo After some fun in the sun, Duo takes Heero out for a hot dog...not much to go on huh...Hot Dog might be an innuendo!


Spoot: Its been a hot minute!

Duo: Did you just say that? Really?

Spoot: HAHA! anyway, this will most likely end badly!

Get To The Point

"Duo sure is a lot of fun!" Quatre says as he pulls on his shoes. A day a the beach was not planned, but when you leave the agenda up to Duo Maxwell...  
Heero looked down at the blond. "Indeed...looks as though you got some sun." Quatre blinked up at the taller boy, then smiled big with a light giggle. Heero looked out toward the water, he spotted Duo, then the large...LARGE wave coming at him. His eyes went wide, and he cupped his hands around his mouth and called out...then...Duo was gone...

He could feel something warm on his lips. Someone was plugging his nose...his chest was on fire...His eyes shot open, and he began to cough up sea water. Heero sat back on his heels with a relieved expression. "Duo! Are you ok!" Quatre squealed. Duo coughed a bit more, then shook his head. He looked over at Heero. It was his lips that were so warm. must have been. He wiped his mouth, and let out a chuckle. "Ferris Buller, you're my hero..." He said.

Heero's cheeks turned red for a split second, then he lowered his head to glare at the golden sand. "You should have seen it! Heero took off running...and then jumped in the wave, head first! I was freaking out! But then I saw him pulling you to shore, and he looked so worried-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH QUATRE!" Heero snapped, making the blond gasp, and jump. Duo looked over at the other boy. He was worried was he? he shall never live this down! NO NEVER! Duo smiled. "Heero, thank you..." He said softly. Heero looked up, and the two began a stand-off, with Quatre darting his head left and right to look at them.

The car was full of sand by the time all three boys managed to get into it, all while trying their best NOT to get it dirty! A feat no man could accomplish. Heero's side of the car was neater than the rest however. He had put a towel down on the floor board, and on the seat. Duo could have cared less, He plopped himself in the driver's seat, Wet, and sandy. Quatre had come down with a headache and was laying down in the back. Sun was not the pail skinned kids best friend.

Heero looked over at Duo. "What now?" He asked. Duo slammed his door, making Quatre curs his name, then looked over at Heero. "Well, I suppose we can dump Quatre off at Trowa's, then the two of us go get something to eat." Heero looked confused. Three people was hanging out, two people was a date, thats what Duo had said once. "I wanna eat too..." Quatre said softly. Heero could actually see the annoyance build in Duo's eyes.

"No. We're dumping you."

"But why..."

"You're a brat."

"That's not a good reason..."

Heero took this as his cue to chime in. "Because you're not feeling well. Now, shut your eyes, and don't say another word."

Duo glanced at Heero with a shit eating grin on his face. "Yeah, what he said." This comment made Quatre kick the back of the drivers seat. "Or we could leave you here." Quatre retracted his leg. "fine, take me home." He said with a pout. "I never said we were taking you home...I said we were dropping you at Trowa's." Duo said, starting the car. "Fine..." Quatre sighed.

"What's with the face?" Asked Duo. Heero was staring at his hot dog with a hint of confusion. He looked up at the other boy. "What face?" He asked.

"This one." With that said, Duo made the silliest face he could by stretching out his lips with his fingers, and crossing his eyes. Heero stared blankly. "I don't recall making a face like that..." He said dully. Duo let his lips go, and returned his eyes to the norm, and sighed. "Geezuz! never mind. Whats the matter, you don't like hot dogs?"

"I can't say that I do." He said, pushing his plate over to Duo, who promptly took it and set it next to his almost eaten one. "I'm sorry, what would you like?"

"To know whats going on here." Heero said.

Duo looked on at him with a sparkle in his eye. "Whaddaya mean? I figured you were hungry, and I wanted to treat you, what with you saving my life and all."

"That was far from the first time I have ever done that...and you never wanted to treat me before..."

"HEY! I'm not some damsel in distress here! I'm a man! I go pee pee standing up ya' know!" Duo then shoved the rest of his hot dog down his gullet. He was right, Heero couldn't argue there...He was a man. So why did he feel it necessary to continuously come to his rescue? He didn't want to see him get hurt, or worse. But...Duo seemed to manage alright before he came along. Maybe it was time to back off, after all, wouldn't want Duo to become co-dependent. What if he wasn't there?

"You ok?!" Heero's thoughts were cut short by the shock in Duo's breath. "I'm fine." He said shortly. Duo was almost finished with his second hot dog. "you pig..." Heero said. Duo was in the middle of shoving the rest of the food in his mouth, but stopped. He slapped the food back on the plate. "Is that so! A pig am I! Hmmph, speak for yourself! I've seen the way you eat." Heero almost smiled. "Not as much as you do!" He snapped.

Was he...no, couldn't be...Heero was teasing him! SHOCKER! The sound in his voice, was almost to cute. Duo smiled. "Maybe you're right. Ok, I'm convinced, let's go."

"Go? Go where?" Heero asked, absent mindedly standing.

"Go, ya' know, somewhere..." Duo stood as he spoke, and waved over the waiter.

"Where would we go too?" Heero asked.

"I dunno..." Duo said, pulling a few credits out of his wallet, and passing them off to the little girl who had brought them the food. "Where do you think we should go now?" He asked her. She looked down at the creds, and smiled. He had tipped way to generously for a hot dog vendor. "There's a nice little nook down by the water, you can sit and watch the moon rise." She said.

Duo rubbed his chin. "Mmmm...maybe." She smiled at him, thanked him twice, and scurried away. "What do you think?"

"I think this sounds like a date, Duo." Heero was glaring at him. Duo threw his hands up in surrender. "WHAT! No way, you're reading too much into it. I just wanted to do something nice for you! That's IT!" Hereo had hoped Duo would have just told the truth, instead. He looked up at the braided boy. "That's it you say..." Duo nodded. "Why would I take you...of all people...on a date!" Duo was bad at reading people, luckily for Heero. He couldn't tell that that statement had hurt him, deeply.

"I tell you what, why don't I just take you back to the safe house." Heero looked up at him. "You're not staying there?" He asked. "I have a funny feeling I should vanish for a few..." Duo said, taking up his hat. "Now, let's get outta here..." Heero nodded sluggishly. disappointment showing more and more.

Why couldn't he just tell Duo the truth? Why couldn't he just make him stay there! 'Why dont you just stay.' there, was that so hard! but every time he went to open his mouth, the words grabbed on and stuck fast. Why was this the one thing he couldn't tell Duo. 'I really like you.' now, SAY THAT OUT LOUD! Heero opened his mouth, then shut it.

Duo glanced at him, then back at the road. "What's on your mind, or are you car sick?" He asked. Heero looked over at him. "I'm fine." He said. Then he too, looked out at the road. He like the way Duo drove. it relaxed him. He usualy did most of the running around, but when he was with that braided boy, he handed the keys over. "You don't look fine, do I need to pull over 'Ro?" There it was again...that pet name. Ro. it made him smile. "No, I'm fine...Honest."

as he spoke, Duo was pulling the car over. They were parked by the water. Heero looked out the window. He could feel Duo's eyes on him, the almost burned. "Something's on your mind kiddo, now out with it." There was the other one. Kiddo...That one made him as happy as a bag of wigs, if that made seance He turned to face the other boy, opened his mouth, then promptly shut it. Duo chuckled. "Is that so, then what happened?" He joked.

"Duo..." Heero began.

"Do you want me to stay at the safe house or not?" He asked.

Heero was taken back, How did he do that! ALL THE TIME!

Duo chuckled. "Thought so, Ok, I'll stay..."

There he goes again, reading minds and what not. Heero never really had to speak much around Duo, He just...knew. Duo didn't do it all the time, just, when it was absolutely necessary. Heero found it hard to read Duo. He never really could. no one could for that matter. Duo kept his thoughts to himself, and had a good poker face.

"Ok, so...what else, something else is bothering you, and you need to say something...and...you're hungry." Heero's jaw dropped. That right there...was epic mind reading. Duo chuckled once again. "You mad that I took you out to eat?"

Heero shook his head.

"Ok, mad that I payed?"

Shake.

"Mad that I drove?"

Shake.

"Ugh! Mad that I got sand every where!"

Shake.

"God damn it Heero! What is it! I'm not a mind reader you know!"

"Could have fooled me..." Heero said.

"UOOP! He speaks! Do it again!"

"Shut up..."

"HE DID IT! AND THE CROWED GOES WILD!" Duo snapped, throwing his hands in the air.

His little joke ended there, when he saw the look on Heero's face. "I'm sorry...It was just a-" Heero exited the car in a huff. "-HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOIN!" Heero stomped away, flailing his arms. Duo kicked open the door, and went after him.

He caught up to him quickly, he was fast, and Heero hadn't gotten to far. "Hey, what the heck, you tryn ta do!" Duo snapped, grabbing for Heero's arm. "Leave me alone." He snapped, snatching his arm away. "Look, I'm sorry, ok...I should really learn to think..." Duo says as he pokes at his head. Heero turned fast on his heels and glared at the boy.

"You think that's what this is about!"

"Well...no...I..."

"Because it's not!"

Heero was heated, and it was the first time Duo had ever seen him use any form of emotion. Duo took a step back, and put his hands to his sides. "Ok...ok..so help me out then, whats it about?"

"Just forget it..." Heero said, under his breath. Then walked away. yup, Duo followed.

"I can't just forget it Heero! You're mad at me!" Duo shouted. Heero stopped and turned fast once more. "I'M NOT MAD AT YOU!" Duo's eyes went wide. "Mad...at myself..." Heero mumbled under his breath. He looked up at Duo. "Sorry I yelled." He then turned to walk away, but shock took over when Duo wrapped his arms around him. "I'm glad you're not mad at me." He said. Heero chose this moment to study...hard, the sand and rocks on the ground.

Duo was warm, and the night was cool. He wanted to retreat back to the car with Duo, but at the same time, he wanted to just vanish! He felt funny, and sad..and hurt, or...happy...He wasn't sure. Duo pulled away. "Come back to the car...play whatever you want on the radio...just no polka." Duo said. Never able to remain serious for long. "Why not me?" Heero asked suddenly, shocked that it had happened at all, he had to look around to see where it came from.

"Why not you what?" Duo asked. Heero rubbed the back of his head, clearly embarrassed. "Never mind, Duo... delete that will ya..." Duo snorted. "That's my line..." He said, taking Heero by the elbow, then guiding his bewildered friend back to the car. Heero jerked his arm away half way there, and stopped Duo. "Date." He said. One word sentences...really? Duo looked into his eyes, putting two and two together. "Oh I see!" He said with a fist to the palm. "you're asking why I wont date you." Heero nodded.

"Pretaining to what I said back there at the restaurant? Yes?"

Heero nodded.

"Oh, Ok...Heero, look...you're cute and all, but I don't see us together."

Heero looked up into his big purple eyes. "What if I do..." Who said that! where is this guy!

Duo smiled. "Do you? hum, I never thought you would. I had a feeling you didn't like me...looks like I owe someone some money..."

"WHO!"

With a chuckle, Duo said, "Relena..."

THAT DID IT! Heero threw his arms in the air. "THE ONE THING I ASK HER TO KEEP TO HERSELF!" He squawked. Duo burst into a fit of laughter. "Gotha..." He giggled out. Heero stopped ranting with a jerk of his head in the other boys direction. "What." He snapped. Duo bubbled over with laughter. "Fine, Duo, you've made your point, now, can we go."

Duo stopped his giggle, and grabbed Heero by his waste. "Nuh uh..." Heero tried to get free. What was with all the hands on tonight? Duo never held him like this. The casual arm around the shoulder, or a hand...but never like this. "I havent made my point yet Kiddo..." He said.

"Then get to it..." Heero mumbled. unaware of the scam he was about to encounter. Duo pulled him closer. "This was a date, I knew you liked me, and I faked drowning."

"Didn't look fake." Heero said. unfazed by Duo's confession.

"Yeah, well, It was meant to be...The wave was bigger than I thought..."

"So...you planned this all out? Why?"

Duo smiled. "I like you." He said sheepishly.

"You never do anything half ass'ed, do you."

Duo's brow jiggled up and down. "You have no idea..."

THE END!

Spoot: I like it! I like it!

Heero: O.o

Duo: So do I!


End file.
